Pss ¡es el dia de lo opuesto! EPISODIOS EXTRA
by LadyShadamy854
Summary: es corto, pero ¡Sonic y sus amigos celebran un pequeño dia de lo opuesto! EPISODIOS EXTRA
1. Chapter 1

_Era una hermosa mañana de telenovela, en la posada que Sonic y sus amigos compartían. En el comedor, las chicas se ocupaban del desayuno y los chicos... y los chicos._  
_  
_  
_Amy: ajj, es que no pueden atenderse solos_  
_Silver: somos chicos *traga* somos complicados_  
_Sonic: no hables con la boca llena!_  
_  
_  
_En eso llegó Tails con la portátil en el hombro como siempre_  
_  
_  
_Tails: adivinen que me contó Eggman por chat?_  
_Sonic: chateas con Eggman? ´-´_  
_Tails: si, como sea, hoy es el dia de lo opuesto! todos comportense como la persona que está a su derecha ¡ya!_  
_  
_  
**Tails = Knuckles**  
**Silver = Eggman (**_**y este como se metió?**_**)**  
**Sonic = Shadow**  
**Amy = Blaze**  
**Blaze = Rouge**  
**Rouge = Amy**  
**  
**  
_Blaze: noooo! soy una p***!_  
_Rouge: no hables asi de mi, yo soy la niñita malcriada_  
_Silver: muahahahahhah! ahora dominaré el mundo con todas mis maquinas 100% rompibles!_  
_Tails: no puedes ni llegar a la esquina (recuerden que el es knuckles)_  
_Sonic: OH, SI YA ENTENDI! miren mi imitacion de Shadow... no recuerdo de donde vengo, no recuerdo quien soy NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO SI TENGO LA LISTA DE LA COMPRA O NO! _  
_Blaze: jajaja... dame cinco son..Shadow_  
_Sonic: no te daría cinco a ti, prostituta_  
_Rouge: no te aproveches de este momento Sonic!_  
_  
_  
_Un momento despues_  
_  
_  
_Amy: todos aqui son unos idiotas..._  
_Blaze: grrrr_  
_Amy: y quien es Silver?_  
_Silver: no lo se, yo soy el gran Eggman *bigote falso*_  
_Amy: crece un poco_  
_  
_  
_Eggman: por consecuencia... ¡yo soy el tonto Silver!_  
_Amy: Silver_  
_Eggman: si, Blaze?  
Amy: tengo que confesarte algo... a pesar de todas las estupideces que haces... estoy enamorada de ti_  
_Eggman: eso es cierto?_  
_Amy: si.. pienso en ti muy amenudo... te ganaste mi corazón_  
_Eggman: yo siempre he sentido algo por tii ^0^!_  
_Amy: ni creas que te voy a besar_  
_  
_  
_Silver: 0.0_  
_Blaze: 0.0''_  
_Sonic: XD_  
_Shadow: ja! :D_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_-CREO QUE ES EL FIN DEL DIA OPUESTO... SI SIGO ESCRIBIENDO ME MATARÁN!-_  
_  
_  
_Sonic: ¬¬_  
_Shadow: vamos Shadow sonriiie ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos, incluso la escritora de esta historia, aparecen sentados en una sala blanca_

_Yo: muy bien, creo que debemos hablar de lo que sucedió ayer_

_Silver: que pasó ayer?_

_Yo: hicieron la broma del dia de lo opuesto ¿que creen que aprendieron?_

_Knuckles: que no hay que ver imágenes de DeviantArt_

_Sonic: que no hay que burlarse de Rouge_

_Amy: muy bien dicho_

_Silver: hablando de eso ¡tengo una idea! y si salimos a esquiar?_

_Sonic: a un lugar con nieve, supongo_

_Yo: no! esperen! *salen todos* ¬¬_

**UN VIAJE RAPIDO EN UN TRANSPORTE MISTERIOSO DESPUES..**

_Amy: vayamos a buscar un lugar donde alojarnos!_

**DESPUES DE CONSEGUIR MISTERIOSAMENTE UN LUGAR DONDE ALOJARSE...**

_Rouge: Blaze te sientes bien?_

_Blaze: *temblando* no. te-tengo mucho frio_

_Rouge: no tienes llamas en tus manos_

_Blaze: es que es-te-te lu-lugar no es a-apto pa-para una persona como yo-o_

_Tails: no eres una persona_

_Silver: no puedes salir así_

_Blaze: recién ahora se te ocurre pen-pensar_

_Sonic: entonces vamos a esquiar!_

**UN RATO DESPUES**

_Amy: Blaze todavía se está preparando *a los chicos* ustedes no digan nada_

_Knuckles: ya tengo como una hora esperando, además que llevé el equipaje, y no había necesidad de llevar la casa entera *mira a Tails*_

_Tails: que! mi equipo de quimica es importante! quien sabe que nos podemos encontrar!_

_Knuckles: un zorro muerto en medio de la pista *zombi*_

_Amy: shh!_

_*aparece Blaze cargada de abrigo (tanto que perdio su silueta X) y todavía tiene frío*_

_Blaze: estoy lista_

_Silver: creo que perdí los ojos de nuevo_

_Shadow: si vas a viajar por paquetería, estás lista_

_Rouge: cuanto tienes puesto?_

_Blaze: son 20 suéteres, 4 pares de guantes y.. 3 trajes... tengo frio_

**SONIC Y SILVER EN LA PISTA**

_Sonic: el ultimo en llegar es Mario!_

_Yo: *apareciendo de la nada* al primero que mueva el pie, lo aplasto contra un pino!_

_Silver: estas vacaciones son un fracaso_

_Yo: son todos imposibles! volvamos al estudio_

****No se puede tratar este tema como gente normal, supongo****

**[ESCENA SIN USAR N# 1]**

_Cream: Sr. Shadow, ¿por que hay nieve?_

_Shadow: déjame recordar... La nieve se forma comúnmente cuando el vapor de agua experimenta una alta deposición en la atmósfera a una temperatura menor de 0 °C, y posteriormente cae sobre la tierra_

_Cream: Sr. Shadow, ¿por que hay nieve?_

_Shadow: que no me oísete? La nieve se forma comúnmente cuando el vapor de agua experimenta una alta deposición en la atmósfera a una temperatura menor de 0 °C, y posteriormente cae sobre la tierra_

_Cream: Sr. Shadow, ¿por que hay nieve?_

_Shadow: las nubes explotan_

_Cream: EXPLOTAN? NOOOOOOOOOO! *musica al estilo de 'este es el final'*_

_Amy: *a Shadow* al menos me alegra que haya aprendido a hablar español Sr. Shadow ^^_


End file.
